Fairy Fencer F - Ethel Fanfiction
by Blanc16
Summary: Decided I might as well post these here. Just a collection of some random stories that I came up with for Ethel in Fairy Fencer F.
1. Chapter 1 - Candy

Ethel was walking down the hallway of the Sunflower Inn; it had been a week since she joined Fangs party. She was trying to find where Karin had gone off to in the middle of the day. "Karin." Ethel called down the hallway. "Please, Karin." She called again. "Where could Karin be?" Ethel thought to herself. Suddenly a shadow came around the corner of the hallway, and bumped into Ethel.

"Oh, sorry Ethel." The figure turned out to be Eryn. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Karin."

"Oh, I think I saw her leave a while ago."

"Kay, I'll wait then."

"Okay, see you later." Eryn said as she walked away.

Ethel went back to her, and Karin's room to wait.

Karin entered the room to find Ethel waiting on the couch for her to return. "Ethel! I found this great candy store in town, and I got some candy that you might like." Karin told Ethel as she sat down next to her. "Here try some." Karin said as she handed Ethel some of the candy.

"Kay." Ethel said, accepting the candy. "Yummy."

Karin giggled. "I'm glad you liked them, but you probably shouldn't have more till after dinner."

"Kay" Ethel said giving the candy to Karin.

\- Later -

"Ethel, it's dinner time!" Karin yelled down to Ethel.

"Kay, coming." Ethel replied.

Everyone was sitting at the table eating. "Yummy." Ethel exclaimed.

"Good, I'm glad you like it, because there's plenty more where that came from." replied Bahus.

After dinner Ethel went back to her room. "Karin, could you get the candy?" asked Ethel.

"Yes, Ethel." Karin went and got the candy for Ethel.

"Hmm, can we watch a show?" asked Ethel while she ate some candy.

Karin was sitting on the couch, with Ethel lying on her lap watching the TV, and eating candy. "Hmmm… Sleepy…" Ethel started to fall asleep.

"I think that means that it's time for bed Ethel…" Karin said getting up from the couch.

"G'Night…" Ethel said yawning, walking towards her bed.

Ethel crawled under the covers, and fell fast asleep.

"Good night" Karin said smiling; going to her own bed.

"Mmmm… Karin… you there…" Ethel said half asleep.

Ethel saw Karin still asleep and guessed that it must be the middle of the night still.

Ethel got up, grabbed her book from the dresser beside her bed, crawled back under the covers, and started reading her book under the sheets, with only her head and arms sticking out from underneath. Eventually after reading for a while Ethel fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Beach

"Ethel…" a voice called to Ethel from a distance. "Ethel, wake up." the voice called again.

"Mmmm… Karin?" Ethel asked waking up.

"Ethel, where you reading all night?" Karin asked

"Nope, I just woke up in the middle of the night is all." Ethel told Karin.

"Okay, now you need to get up it's breakfast time." Karin said walking towards the door.

Ethel got dressed and left the room to find Karin waiting for her, with everyone else at the table.

"Ethel we're going to-" Karin started to say.

"-go swimming today. Ethel noticed." Ethel said cutting of Karin.

"How did you know?" asked Eryn.

"Tiara's wearing her swimming suit…" Ethel pointed out.

"Tiara, why are you wearing your swimming suit at the table?" Karin asked

"I don't know… I just wanted to…" Tiara replied hesitantly.

"Well it's bad table manners." Bahus said.

After breakfast, everyone went back to their rooms to get there things for going to the beach, and met up outside. Ethel came outside in her sukumizu, while holding a clear beach ball with little different coloured stars on it.

"Where's everyone else?" Eryn asked looking around.

"We're the only ones going to the beach." Tiara said.

"So it's just us four… aw…" Eryn sighed.

"Kay." Ethel said starting to walk ahead to the beach.

"Ethel wait up!" Karin called from behind her trying to catch up.

When they got to the beach it turned out they were the only ones

there.

"No one else is here. Well that's definitely nice, now we have the whole beach to ourselves." Eryn said looking around the beach.

Everyone ran to the water, except Ethel.

"Where's my ball…" Ethel thought to herself looking around. "There it is." Ethel picked up the ball and went to join the others in the water.

"Come on, Ethel!" Eryn yelled. "Hey!" Eryn said as she got splashed by Tiara.

Karin laughed. "Ethel, come join." She yelled starting to join Eryn, and Tiara with the splashing.

"Kay." Ethel said putting her ball down, and going over to join the others.

\- Later -

"Is it meal time yet?" Ethel asked, with a hungry stomach.

"Yea, I'm hungry too." Eryn said.

"Ok, I got Bahus to pack us some lunch, before we left." Tiara said bringing out a picnic basket.

"Mmmm… Tasty…" Ethel said munching on a sandwich.


End file.
